Starting Clean
by Sirithtalwen
Summary: She was robbed of who she loved. What happens when she makes a mistake and ends up in a coma? What does he do after he saves her from that mistake? How she starts clean. R&R GD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Plot is mine only.

Hope you like it. It's going to be short.

* * *

She sat by the lake, crushed. She had been waiting for her lover to come to her. They were planning on a moonlight stroll when her once best friend and her lover came, hand in hand, and told her the worst news she had ever heard. Her once best friend had just stolen the love of her life. Why hadn't she seen it? The excuses he made not to see her, the reason her friend stayed up so late, avoiding her. It all adding up. But she was to blind-sighted by love not to see it.

She got up and walked toward the forest, still looking at the lake and the moon's dancing patterns on the waves. She pulled her cloak closer to her. She went to the cliff that separated the forest and the water and sat down on the edge. She swung her legs over and looked down. She couldn't swim and it was a long way down. She straightened her new dress, blue velvet, his favorite color. She sat there, silently crying and messing with locks of her hair. She looked down again and the water was calm. The leaves rustled and the trees swayed, making the scene eerie. Ginny Weasley looked at the moon and cried for her lover.

* * *

Feeling depressed so theres a sorta depressing fanfic. It's not going to be long unless i get loads of reviews and ideas. well review please.

-. Kiity


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all.. I'll try and make this a little longer since some you guys actually liked it. Well.. Let's see what she does.

* * *

He sat by his bed, writing in his notebook. He hadn't eaten in a while and his face was a pale white. He had locked himself up in his room for days and he heard voices outside his chamber.

"Come on, mate. You haven't eaten in days. What will your mum think? Come on out and we'll get a house elf to get us some real food." Blaise said, pounding on his door.

Draco Malfoy, the proud Slytherin, bowed his head and cried. He quickly wiped the single tear away and set his book on the shelf. He got up and pulled out his wand. He mumbled an unlocking spell. Blaise, leaning on the door, fell into the room and got to his feet.

"That's more like it, Draco. You're really pale. How long have you been up here?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco's sheet white face with worry.

Draco mumbled something that sounded like 4 days and Blaise's mouth dropped open. "Draco, mate, get a robe and I'm going to take you to the kitchen so you can eat."

Draco just looked at him, blankly, and nodded. He turned toward his closet and got out a black robe and put it on. He slipped on some shoes and followed Blaise out the door, checking his pocket for his wand.

"Mate, what exactly is wrong? Why have you been like this? You have everything. The power, money, the girlfriend. Slytherins love you. You're king at this so-called school. What's up?" Blaise said, walking down the corridor with Draco, who was hurrying to keep up with Blaise's fast pace.

Draco looked at his feet and began, "It's just not enough. There's something always missing. Something never works out for me. She doesn't love me. She loves my power, my money, my looks, but not really me. It's not enough just to have her. I'm looking for something else besides good looks. I broke it off with her before I went to my room for four days. It's over and she's probably dating someone else by now." Draco looked out the window and looked at the moon, wiping away a stray tear.

"Draco, you Draco Malfoy, are looking for something more in a relationship than just good looks? It's unreal. You've changed. What's happened? You've suddenly grown up or something?" Blaise asked, looking confused. He said the password to the fruit portrait and went in, Draco following.

"Excuse me. I need about 12 sandwiches and about 14 butterbeers and some brownies, now." Blaise commanded, looking down on a little frightened house elf. The house elf ran off and in a couple of minutes ran back with a basket. Blaise grabbed the basket and walked off. Draco looked down at the house elf and mumbled a thank you to it. It smiled and Draco hurried to catch up with Blaise.

"Can we go eat it outside? It's beautiful and I want some fresh air." Draco asked, looking at Blaise.

"Okay, whatever you want." Blaise said, shaking his head. "I can't eat with you though.I have to go back to the common room and finish up some stuff. Just come back down when you're finished."

Blaise smiled at his friend and walked off. Draco waited till Blaise had turned the corner before grabbing a sandwich and butterbeer out of the basket and throwing the rest into a corner. He walked down the hall and down some stairs and proceeded outside. Draco went and sat down on a bench near the lake. He sat down and watched the beast in the lake and threw him half of his sandwich. He heard the rustling of bushes and giggling and frowned. He wanted someone with him now, but no one came. He got up, leaving the two in the bushes aloneand went up to one of the rocks and stood on it. He looked out over the lake and saw someone sitting on one of the cliffs to his left, near the forest. He got down off of one of the rocks and went to look closer. He only saw one person and searched for another, thinking two lovers had meet on the cliff. He only saw that one and by what he could make out, it was a girl. 'She's beautiful' he thought, looking at the moonlight dance on her hair. He went closer and still watching her was now at the edge of the forest behind her. He squinted his eyes and saw that the girl had red glossy hair. 'Weasley? That can't be her. She's too beautiful' he thought. He watched her, the confused look of her face. She kept straightening her dress, a dark blue, and he heard a muffled cry. He watched as she cried and kept looking over the cliff towards the bottom of the lake. He then shifted his eyes toward the water and the rock she was sitting on. 'No one could survive that fall. She's not going to do it.' he thought as he watched. She looked over again and stood up. She got all of the dirt off of her dress and looked over the edge. Draco looked worried and came out of the shadows and walked towards her, trying not to make a noise. He heard a gasp and started to run as she spread out her arms and closed her eyes, falling off the cliff to what she hoped was her death.

* * *

Well that's a cliff hanger. Hahaha to anyone who caught that sad joke. Well i hope you liked this one. I have to get depressed to write a chapter for this fanfic and well theres another chapter. Review if you will please!

-love-

Kiity


	3. Chapter 3

Hey to all. Depressed again, heh. Well heres maybe the end or beginning to this fanfic. Depends on the reviews. So review!

* * *

He heard a gasp and started to run as she spread out her arms and closed her eyes, falling off the cliff to what she hoped was her death. He ran out after her and jumped off the cliff after the red headed beauty. 

"GINNY!" Draco screamed, falling and trying to grab part of her blue cloak. He finally caught her as they hit the icy-cold cement water. Draco felt the impact more and slowly they began to stink into the murky depths of the lake. He opened his eyes under the dirty water and tried to pull himself and Ginny up to the surface. His vision went fuzzy and he closed his eyes, still trying to swim to the top of the freezing water. He finally reached the surfaced and took a huge breath. He pulled Ginny up and swam to the edge, dragging Ginny behind.

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up." Draco said, laying her of the sand beach near the water. She was as cold as the water and wasn't moving. He summoned some blankets and wrapped her up. He could feel her slowly breathing and felt a sigh of relief. He summoned more blankets and laid her on top on them instead of the wet ground. He moved her dark red hair out of her face and looked at her. Ginny's face was glowing white, pale as anything and her eye lids were dark and her make-up was running. Her cloak was soaked and he picked her up. Her chest was slowly rising and falling as he walked briskly up to the castle. He went inside and walked as fast as he could past everyone towards the hospital wing. His eyes were glazed and he didn't notice anyone or anything as he walk corridor after corridor.

"Draco, Draco, who are you carrying?" Blaise yelled, seeing him walking from the Great Hall and running to catch up. "Who is that?" he asked, gasping for air.

Draco snapped out of it and looked at Blaise and then at Ginny. "It's Ginny Weasely. She...er... fell from the cliff." He said, still walking as fast as he could. He took a left and kicked one of the doors open. Blaise, not noticing the swinging door, didn't move. It hit him the face with it. "Ouch, Draco. Gah." He said, his hand covering his nose.

Draco didn't hear him because he was busy explaining why he, a Malfoy, had brought in a Weasely.

"Mr. Malfoy, where did you find her?" Madam Pomfrey asked him, laying Ginny in a hospital bed.

Draco looked down at Ginny and back up at Madam Pomfrey. "I was walking along the forest and I saw her falling off the cliff. I ran and jumped off myself and we both landed in the lake."

"You know how stupid that was, Mr. Malfoy? You could have DIED!" Madam Pomfrey screamed, her eyes widening. Draco looked down, not wanting to face the nurse. He heard someone cough and he looked back up.

"But also, Mr. Malfoy, that was very courageous of you, especially since she's a Weasely and you being a Malfoy." Dumbledore said, playing with his crisp white beard.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Draco said, nodding his head and smiling at the old man. He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "How is she?"

"She's in coma. There are no spells to fix her situation. All we can do is sit and wait." Madam Pomfrey said, looking back at the pale girl lying in the bed next to Draco.

* * *

I so used this for an English poem! Big middle finger to mrs Kutcher! Gah. I hate that woman! Well I hope you like.. im getting lil ideas one by one.. tell me what you think should happen! And review! And tell your friends to read and review! Email or IM me with suggestions OR REVIEW! Thanks guys… LOVE YALL! That is, if you REVIEW! ..please… . 


End file.
